Daughter of The Devil
by Dysthymia
Summary: Mac is kidnapped by a madwoman assassin and mercenary bent on revenge against Murdoc. A/U. Read MacGyver's Daughter before reading this tale.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The most characters in this story have never been on MacGyver because they are my own creations.

* * *

Murdoc walked into the hotel he'd been staying in. A woman sat on his bed. He stopped and regarded her carefully. "Holly, what are you doing here? Stalking me?" he asked.

The woman pulled her legs up onto the bed. "I have information you're going to want, but it'll come with a price. It's about your... shall we say estranged wife?"

"Ivy? I don't speak with her. Haven't since she killed your father for leadership of the cabal."

"Price, Murdoc. I get what I want, you get the location of your daughter and Ivy's plans to kill your favorite target, MacGyver."

Murdoc smiled. "Last time we had that arrangement, you got pregnant and your sister tried to kill me for stealing her target."

"Does what Ivy thinks of this even matter? She hates you and you hate her. Besides, I can tell you _want_ to sleep with me."

"I could always just torture you for the information," he said, pulling out a knife and advancing to the bed.

"You won't though. You've always had trouble resisting me." Holly knocked the knife aside. "See?" she said as she pulled him over her. You can't resist me," she said with a smile.

* * *

MacGyver walked into his houseboat with his groceries. He'd dropped his daughter, Arianell at school. He didn't think she was adjusting so well. Suddenly he stopped and frowned. "Again with the math?" he asked himself in annoyance. "She's got to stop doing that."

He put his groceries away and picked up the math book with a sigh. He went to the door. Opening it, he found a teenage girl standing there, pointing a gun straight at him. It took him a moment to recognize her as he started to back away. "I remember you. The girl from Wisconsin." She fired, but Mac quickly brought the math book up in front of his body. "You know, these books aren't cheap," he said as a dart quivered in the cover. Tranqs, right?" he asked. "Someone wants me alive?"

"Right," the girl said. "They don't want you dead, yet. My aunt gave me a second chance. Bring you to her."

She fired a second time, but MacGyver ducked again.

"Pretty young for an assassin, aren't you?" he asked.

"Not in my family. Stay still!" she growled.

"I don't think so," Mac said.

Suddenly a dart came flying from behind the girl, hitting Mac in his shoulder. A woman stepped into view. As Mac lost consciousness, he recognized her as the woman who'd killed Arianell's mother, Grania.

"I could have tranqed him myself, Aunt Ivy!" the girl said.

"Lesson," the other person said, "never let the target talk more than you need them to. Now, help me get him out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Mac woke with a start. Someone had splashed cold water on his face. "Wakey, wakey, MacGyver," Ivy said. "Let's tallk about those blueprints now." She sat down in a chair next to the bed, smiling deviously.

"Why am I naked?" Mac asked, noticing his lack of clothing.

"Reasons. One of my sisters has a thing about naked men as well. I'm sure Holly had a lot of fun stripping you down. Blueprints," she said again.

"I don't know or care where they are," Mac told her. "I want to know one thing: who hired you to kill Grania?"

Ivy began to laugh hysterically. "It doesn't matter! They're dead! They thought they could get out of paying us! Right now, those bodies are still rotting away at their safehouse." She continues to laugh.

"You're a sick woman. Truly sick. Worse than a hired killer I know."

Ivy pulled back her fist and punched him in the mouth. "How dare you compare me to Murdoc?" she demanded angrily. "I ought to kill you right now!" She had begun to scream at him.

Holly and Star came into the room as Ivy delivered blow after blow, knocking Mac out. "Should we pull her off?" Star asked. "Or should we take our seats?"

Holly gave her an alarmed look. "And have her kill us for letting her kill him before she can make Elodie kill him in front of Murdoc? I'd rather pull her off."

The two women struggled to pull Ivy off, and finally succeeded.

* * *

MacGyver woke later to find Elodie in the room with him. Someone had cleaned him up and covered him with a blanket. He assumed she was the one who had been kind enough to do this. "She wanted to kill you for comparing her to him," Elodie said. "She hates you just for doing that. Almost as much as she hates him. And me."

"You're her niece, aren't you?" Mac asked. "Why should she hate you?"

"He's... it's... complicated."

"I seem to have a lot of time right now. Why don't you tell me about it."

"He's my father... and he's my aunt Ivy's husband. I guess he cheated on her with my mom and stole one of Aunt Ivy's targets."

"That explains a lot," Mac said.

"I'm not even supposed to be talking to you at all. Just making sure you can't escape."

"She's planning to kill you. I could see it in her eyes when she mentioned you at the hangar."

"I know. My mom said she has a plan. Said I should wait. String my aunt along."


	3. Chapter 3

As Mac listened, an appauling amount of information about the mistreatment she'd suffered spilled from Elodie. It was hard to hear, but there wasn't much choice.

The door opened. "You don't _ever _tell _targets_ about your problems, you little brat!" Ivy barked before being pulled from the door by her sisters. "Let go of me! I'm going to torture her in front of him. That'll get the information out of him!" she snarled.

He could hear her insane shouts. "She really is worse than Murdoc," he murmured.

"She might hear that," Elodie said. "She has a habit of placing hidden audio recorders. She's obsessed with knowing everything. Obsessed with torture. With killing. Money. Sex. It's a long list."

"And your mother isn't obsessed with sex?" MacGyver asked.

"A lot of people in this family are obsessed with sex. Isn't it like that in all families?"

Mac chose not to answer the question, especially when Ivy finally burst into the room with torture equipment.

"You're going to talk, you piece of meat," Ivy growled.

"You're insane," Mac said. "Exactly like Murdoc," he added, to keep Ivy from torturing Elodie for a little longer.

"I told you, never compare me to him!" Ivy snarled as she punched him in the face. "Do that again, and I'll cut out your tongue so that you have to write the location of the blueprints." She pulled a chair over and forced Elodie to sit in it. "I'll tell you something, MacGyver: she doesn't run because she knows what will happen if she does. And that's an even worse torture for her than what I'll be doing to her here. And I don't even have to perform that torture, but if she does happen to run or you refuse to talk after an hour, I'll have you watch it."

"Ivy, you're asking for death," Holly said as Star pulled her from the room. "If Murdoc doesn't do you in, I will."

* * *

"At least we were able to get Arianell into a safehouse," Pete told Nikki Carpenter. "We don't know yet who kidnapped Mac or why. For all we know, Arianell might be a target also."

"She's not taking this very well, is she?"

Pete shook his head. "She's been having problems with depression and anxiety since her mother died. This is making things much worse."

"Mac will get out of this... whatever it is... won't he?" Nikki asked.

"I hope so. We know Mac has a knack at getting out of these these kinds of situations. I wish I knew who took him."

"Murdoc, maybe? I know it sounds insane, but... he came back before."


	4. Chapter 4

Murdoc studied the trap he'd made. All he had to do for the time being was wait for a fool to walk right into it. There were any number in Ivy's compound who could get themselves trapped in it. He smiled at the thought.

"I can see just a little too much rope," someone said from behind him.

Murdoc barely tensed. "Hello, Star. "Ivy send you out to make sure I do exactly what she wants?" he asked.

Star took a few steps forward. "Depends on how much cash you're willing to pay. You see, I might not like the kid too much, but I'm not entirely heartless. It's high time someone else took the reigns as well."

"Holly gave me information without asking for cash," Murdoc said. "She did it for two things: her obsession and her daughter. You? I think you're offering as a power play. You want the power Ivy has and you're willing to help me to get it, but you're asking for cash to make it sound different."

"Possibly. But you don't know that for sure. Why don't you just pony up?" she asked taking a few more steps towards him.

_Two more steps, bitch,_ Murdoc thought to himself as Star had failed to notice another trap nearby.

"I'm not moving any closer, Murdoc. I saw you prepping your other trap. I know it's there. Sweating yet?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied. He launched himself across, grabbing Star by the throat. He began to squeeze. She fought back, trying to push him towards a hole he'd dug into the soil. "That won't work," he whispered in her ear. "I'm stronger. How's your oxygen supply coming along?" he asked as he brought her closer and closer.

Star managed to grab a small blade she had hidden in her belt and him in his side.

Murdoc cursed as he dropped her into the hole. "That's what I get for working in close quarters," he said as he pressed his hand to his side. He'd check the wound soon enough. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

"I keep telling you I don't know," MacGyver told Ivy. "You're better off not carving her up like a Thanksgiving turkey."

"Oh, but I want to carve her up," Ivy said. "You see, I hate her because of what she is." Ivy pulled Elodie's head back by the hair. "She told you she's Murdoc's little girl, but she didn't tell you what else she is." As Ivy gripped blonde locks with one hand, she bent lower to Elodie's face. "Tell him what else you are, brat."

Elodie glared at her aunt. "I'm what you made me," she hissed.

"That's not what I told you to say!" Ivy growled. "Say it! Say it now!" She pulled harder on Elodie's hair.

"I'm a witch," Elodie said. "She tells me I'm a witch."

"And...?" Ivy demanded.

"Apparently I'm the daughter of the devil," Elodie said disdainfully.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is crazy,_ Mac thought. _She really thinks her own niece is a witch and that Murdoc is the devil? This is getting ridiculous._ He wished he had his Swiss army knife, but it'd clearly been taken when they'd stripped him of his clothes. Who knew what they did between that and his regaining consciousness the first time...

"I think I'll come back to you later," Ivy said. "Think about all of this, sweetie," she said to Mac. "If you're good, I actually might let you live. For a while anyway."

Elodie allowed herself to slump forward in the chair. "Bitch..." she muttered.

"Why didn't you turn her in when you had the chance?" Mac asked her.

Elodie brought her head up just a little. "Multiple locations... she changes where she's heading at the last minute a lot of times. Fear... It does a lot to you. You'd think living your entire life with someone like her torturing you would make you stronger, but it doesn't. You do anything to get out of the pain. As long as she stops beating you or cutting you, it's good. Until she finds a new way to destroy you. And she always does. She'll kill me eventually."

"Look, we need to find a way out of here before she does kill you," Mac said.

"In can't," she said. "Is the room spinning?" Elodie asked just before collapsing onto the floor.

Holly rushed into the room, checking on Elodie.

"What sort of mother are you?" Mac almost asked but held his tongue instead. He didn't know how crazy she was. At least he could see that Elodie was still breathing.

Holly stood up. "She hasn't lost as much blood as it looks like," she said as she walked over and cut the ropes that bound Mac to the bed. She tossed his clothes at him along with his Swiss army knife. "I cut the lines to the audio devices Ivy placed around the bunker. Murdoc will be here soon. You might want to leave," she said while opening a hidden panel.

"Elodie needs medical attention," Mac told her.

"She'll get it."

"Let me take her with me."

"You know what? I'm staying," Mac said. "Someone's got to make sure she doesn't bleed to death. Those injuries are more serious than you're saying."

"Murdoc has a way of staying alive. Even from a fall off a two thousand foot mountain like Widowmaker. I had to do a lot of research to learn what is done and who he goes to. I don't know where, but he can take her there. He will take her there."

"I'm not leaving," Mac told her again as he dressed.

"I'm trying to save your life. Saving lives doesn't come easy for me, you know? I was raised as an assassin from birth. You should leave now."

"No can do," Mac said as he bent down and began to apply pressure to the worst of Elodie's wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac continued to press down as gunshots began to resound within the compound. He'd managed to wake her and get her aware of her surroundings, but she was being stubborn, begging to die. Mac just wasn't going to let her die.

"I saw all of this a long time ago. You can do nothing..." she murmured. "Let go."

MacGyver shook his head. She was delusional from blood loss. That was all it was. "You're not going to die!" he said.

Elodie chuckled and lost consciousness again.

"Elodie!" Mac said. "Wake up!" He shook her shoulder while still applying pressure with one hand. She didn't wake, but continued breathing.

* * *

Holly stopped Murdoc at the door to the room Elodie and MacGyver were in. "Promise me you won't kill him," she said.

"Who?" he asked.

Holly sighed, not sure if he was just messing with her head. "MacGyver," she elaborated. "Promise you won't kill him."

Murdoc smiled. "That's the dumbest request I've ever heard. Of course I'll kill him!"

Behind them, Ivy was getting to her feet.

"He's trying to save Elodie," Holly told him just before discharging some bullets into Ivy's head. "So, promise me you won't kill him."

Murdoc regarded her for several moments. "Fine," he said. "I promise not to kill MacGyver, but only today. After that, no guarantees."

* * *

Mac looked up as Murdoc and Holly entered the room. Murdoc immediately pointed his gun at Mac. "Goodbye, MacGyver," he said.

Holly pulled Murdoc's ear. "You promised me you wouldn't kill him," she reminded him.

"I lied," Murdoc said with a little laugh.

"Then promise _her_," Holly said, indicating Elodie.

Murdoc regarded the three people for a few seconds. Finally, he put his gun away. "Fine. But only today," he said. He went over and picked Elodie up off the floor, forcing MacGyver's hands away. He started for the door, Holly on his heels. He stopped and turned slightly. "Oh, and MacGyver, you have one and a half minutes to get out of here before I blow the place sky high."

Holly mouthed that she called the Phoenix Foundation and indicated the escape tunnel.

* * *

Mac scrambled out of the escape tunnel just before the entire complex exploded. Pete and several agents were there to help him out.

Murdoc's voice hollered from a distance: "kill you later, MacGyver!"

end


End file.
